The Chaos and The Order
by SuperMegaAnimeLoverLilla
Summary: This story is not your usual story. This is about a life beyond that of what is normal. This is about a girl, who after murdering her own parents is forced to either run or fight, What do you think will happen.
1. Chapter 1

This story is not your usual story. This is about a life beyond that of what is normal. This is about a girl, who after murdering her own parents is forced to either run or fight, What do you think will happen. The answer is neither she is taken not by the police or any other law enforcement. No. She is lead to a place where reality is a dream and dreams are reality, she world is spun round as she decides on which sides to be. If I have lost you here then you should stop however if not I warn you only those who understand the truth of this story will understand the distorted thoughts of the world. The thought many forsake and those who do try to understand often lost their sanity. This is a story of balance breakers and those who try to preserve it.

Good and Evil

War and Peace

Harmony and Destruction

The Chaos and The Order

Prologue

A girl stands in midst a blood-stained room, shocked, unable to understand what is wrong she tries to find her family only to find them white-eyed and drenched in their own blood she carries on to look around, to find some clue to what may have happened here only to find herself in the same situation. On her hands was blood and she knew it wasn't hers. Her clothes, face, hair all had some of the red liquid splattered on. Then she realized it was her. She was the killer. She murdered her own parents in cold blood but even if she knew she had. Why? Why had she killed them? What could have caused such violent behavior. All she could remember is the joy of being with them. So why? "Cause they weren't your parents". The girl turned around to see where the voice came and all she saw was a boy. He was not much older. He was wearing a black vest top that went up to his neck and brown shorts. His eyes were amber and slightly dog light, his hair was a silver and he had two sliver dog ear poking out . "Wow. This is probably the most impressive extermination I've seen". The girl just stood their shocked at the boy. Well anybody would be if a boy just complemented a murder about it the boy just said that what she did was impressive who does that. Then she realized what he said before. What did he mean?


	2. Chapter 2

They weren't her real parents. "What do you mean" the girl asked in panic and fear "What did you mean when you said they weren't my parents" The boy didn't say anything he just moved closer to the girl. She slowly backed away, he could tell she was really and confused and scared but he had to get her. The girl's back touched one of the blood drenched walls and started to move to the side towards the back door. The boy saw this and sped up his movements a little more hoping tye girl wouldn't notice the increase but that wasn't the case she saw the acceleration and decided to make a break for it. She dashed out of the house hoping to lose him but when she looked back he was right on her tail, he caught her wrist and she started to struggle and while she was trying to escape his grip she started to change, her hair turned crimson from her usual ebony black and her chocolate brown eyes turned heterochromatin one was a sapphire blue while the other was a flaming amber, at the top of her head was two crimson dog ears and a crimson fluffy tail came out from under her skirt, then they turned back to their original colours but this still shocked the boy and she managed to slip out of his grip and quickly tried to escape. Unfortunately for her he quick snapped out of his daze and caught her once again., "Will you calm down, " he urged

"Why should I? We don't know each other"she screamed out

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN, KAGOME!" the boy yelled at the boy to silence, now sh was in shock

"H-how do you know my name". Now she was scared, an unknown boy knew who she was,what did he want why was he doing this. Then she just broke down and sat on the floor. The boy sighed and kneeled next to her and started to comfort her sobs died down

"Better?" Kagome just nodded. "Listen the people you killed weren't people"

"What do you mean" Kagome asked but the boy didn't answer, instead he stood up and looked around and told her to get up "Wait where we going"

"I need to get you to safety, there will be people searching for you" and without waiting for answer he grabbed Kagome's hand and started to run the girl didn't try to escape this time cause she had a feeling that he was trying to help her.

They ran for a few hours before reaching a bus stop, but it was old and looked like it hadn't been in use for years. They stood in silence only listening to the cicadas in the forest, in the air was the smell. Later Kagome realized that she was still covered in blood, she went behind a tree and removed her white dress revealing underneath to be a black vest top and a green shorts. She then wiped as much blood off her hands and face as she could until she felt something cold on her head she looked up and saw the boy hand her a bottle of water and told her to wash the blood off. "By the way the name's Inuyasha, I've also been through what you have so don't think you're the only one everything else I'll tell you at the destination we need to get to so until then sweet dreams" and he came up behind her a knocked her out with a strike to the neck.

Kagome's Dream~

Kagome found herself in a darkness just floating in a vast amount of space. Then around her 3 spectrums appeared one was a like a flame,a gentle amber colour it gave out a feeling of comfort. The one on the left was life a blue fox fire, and the last was small and dim but seemed stronger than then others. Suddenly the amber and blue disappeared and the space change to the smaller and dimmer light then 2 characters appeared 過去 (Kako) "The past?" Kagome thought the spectrum appeared again and turned in a small ball the it wrapped itself around her wrist. After the light disappeared a white bracelet was where the glow was attached to it was a small yin and yang sign with the white section missing. From nowhere a voice was heard:

"_This is the titan's bracelet. You will be need to find the other half of yang. You need yinc but there are two candidates so choose carefully or else you could end up destroying the world"_

Then all she could see was black as darkness enveloped her.

* * *

Please Read And Review

I need some imput

Hope you enjoyed it

:3


End file.
